My Memory TaorisKristao
by TAOrus
Summary: apa kau tahu kebahagiaan itu apa? [Taoris/Kristao] Romance, amburadul little good mood. jadilah nih ff yg dibuat cuman 2 jam tanpa ngedit


My Memory/Oneshot/ Taoris Fanfiction Yaoi

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao [16 tahun]

Wufan 'Kris' [18 tahun]

WARNING : all POV is Kris

Rate : T

.

.

Ketika aku melihat wajah polosmu

Aku melihat kebahagiaan disana...

Dan terima kasih, karena telah menularkanku penyakit yang bernama ke'bahagia'an itu padaku

Walau hanya sesaat...

.

.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah ku. Hari ini sama saja seperti hari-hari yang lalu... aku selalu merasa hampa tiap kali sendirian seperti ini. Awal musim gugur adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk berbagi kehangatan bersama kekasihmu, tapi hal itu tak berlaku pada orang yang 'tak mempunyai hati' seperti aku.

Daun mapel kering berserakan dijalanan, daunnya kuning dan berwarna kecoklatan. Ketika aku berpijak pada jalanan sesekali daun kering itu pecah ketika terinjak olehku. Suara gemerisik angin menerbangkan daun mapel yang menguning ke udara dan berakhir jatuh ditanah.

Musim dingin masih belum berakhir betul, udara dingin yang terkena matahari masih belum terasa hangat ketika menimpa kulit. Rambut hitamku sesekali dimainkan angin lembut. Jas hitamku tak jarang dihampiri dedaunan kering.

Dan tibalah aku digerbang sekolah yang 'sangat membosankan'. Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan musim dingin. Hari ini juga adalah hari penerimaan murid baru yang 5 hari sebelumnya telah di OSPEK. Aku kurang tertarik mendengar sorakkan-sorakkan yeoja-yeoja yang meneriaki namaku.

"Kris! Kau tampan sekali..."

"Kris Sunbae! Kau seperti pangeran!"

"Kris-ssi! Jadilah namjachingu-ku!"

"Kris Oppa!..."

Aku sudah muak mendengar mereka seperti itu. Untung saja sekarang aku menyumpal telingaku dengan Earphone, kalau tidak pasti sekarang aku sudah berada di dokter spesialis THT.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju sekelompok anak-anak yang pastinya aku sudah mengenal mereka semua. Yap! Mereka adalah teman-temanku yang sekelas denganku tahun lalu. Kai bersama D.O sedang melangsungkan acara mari-rangkul-merangkul-bahu-masing-masing, si cadel Sehun sedang bersama little Deer-nya Luhan, mereka sepertinya sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. You know, hari ini adalah hari pertama dimusim gugur, well... tentu pasangan-pasangan itu berbagi kehangatan bersama, bukan?

Aku masih berjalan mendekati mereka, tapi langkahku terhenti karena...

"Taozi, sudah berapa kali Hyung katakan kau tidak boleh sekolah, kau masih belum sembuh benar..."

Seorang Namja tengah menasehati Dongsaengnya –sepertinya begitu- yang sedang mendudukkan diri disebuah kursi taman. Namja yang tengah diberi nasehat hanya tersenyum gaje kearah Hyungnya –sepertinya begitu-.

"aku ingin sekolah, Hyungie..." alunan lembut suaranya menyapa pendengaranku -aku sudah membuka Earphone-. Aku menoleh pada Namja yang tadi sempat sedikit kulirik, walau hanya sekilas.

Ahh, pandangan kami bertabrakan. Aku masih bisa mengontrol emosiku agar terus menatap wajah 'Panda-nya'. Dia sedikit mengerutkan dahi serta mengerucutkan bibir Peach-nya ketika aku masih memandangnya lekat. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum padaku dan melambaikan tangannya. 'Hei, aku tidak mengenalmu...' batinku, masih melihatnya tersenyum manis yang menampakkan deretan gigi kecil dan putih miliknya.

'dia terlihat indah!' gumamku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan segera berjalan lagi menuju teman-temanku yang masih berbicara. Aku sedikit meliriknya dengan ekor mataku, dia masih melihatku. Akhirnya, karena aku sudah bersama dengan teman-temanku, dia sedikit mengembungkan pipinya melihatku duduk disebelah Kai.

'mungkin dia kesal, karena aku tidak membalas menyapa tadi?' batinku lagi.

Tanpa sadar aku juga tersenyum, mengingat sapaan aneh dari anak panda itu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada teman-temanku lagi, karena dari tadi aku hanya meperhatikan gerak-gerik anak panda itu. Aku sedikit melebarkan mataku, tatkala teman-temanku memandangku dengan tatapan yang aneh -menurutku-.

"Kris, apa kau sadar tadi kau baru saja tersenyum?" ujar Kai pertama kali.

"apa Thehun tidak thalah lihat Luhannie hyung?" Sehun melanjutkan pertanyaan Kai.

Aku menghela napas, dan kembali lagi pada wajah Bitch Face-ku. Sekali lagi aku menarik samar kedua ujung bibirku, tanpa mereka –teman-temanku- sadari.

'belum kenal saja, sudah menyapa... Bagaimana kalau kami benar-benar berkenalan?' batinku lagi sambil menyumpal -lagi- telingaku dengan Earphone.

.

.

Aku melihatmu!

Setelah beberapa lama kita tidak saling bertemu...

Akhirnya perjumpaan kedua kita datang juga...

Tapi...

.

.

Aku sekarang sedang berada di atap sekolah, menikmati waktu senggangku disana. Aku sengaja membawa tas sekolahku karena aku tahu sebentar lagi bel pulang sekolah akan terdengar. Aku kembali terhanyut pada alunan lagu yang sengaja kuputar di MP3-ku.

-Song on-

*Nal anhaehaejwo  
>Yeah! geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo<br>Oh! sesangui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni

Budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh~  
>Kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi* [EXO-K Don't Go (Butterfly)]<p>

-Song off-

"Tao! Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara pekikan mengelegar dari bawah atap. Aku berdiri dan menoleh kebawah, aku menemukan siluet yang sedikit asing bagiku. Namja yang memekik merangkul Namja berkulit tan dengan hati-hati. Sang Namja yang dirangkul hanya menundukkan kepalanya, terdengar beberapa helaan napas dari mulutnya.

Karena sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan Sang Namja berkulit tan terjatuh ketanah dengan bahu kanannya sebagai tumpuan tubuh tingginya. Aku melihat wajahnya! Dia adalah anak yang beberapa bulan yang lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku. Tapi, mengapa banyak sekali cairan kental berwarna merah disekitar mulutnya?

'DARAH!' batinku memekik.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi aku berlari kelantai dasar untuk membantu Namja yang tadi terjatuh. Dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah aku menghampiri kedua Namja itu. Aku melirik mereka berdua dengan pandangan khawatir yang tidak bisa kusembunyikan.

Aku mengangkat Namja yang terjatuh tadi, dan membawanya dengan kedua lenganku sebagai tumpuan berat badannya –Bridal Style-. Mengabaikan pandangan Hyungnya yang tampak kenal-tidak-kenal-padaku.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti...

Senyuman manis yang selama ini ia umbar, hanya topeng kaca nan berkilau dan cantik...

... siapa sangka ada tubuh ringkih dan rapuh didalamnya?

Karena, begitu menyakitkan

...Mendengarkan cerita tentang dirinya Yang sebelumnya tidak ku ketahui...

Mungkin, aku tidak mau mengetahuinya lebih jauh...

.

.

"Kris-ssi, maaf... seharusnya aku tidak melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini... aku minta maaf..." suara lembutnya yang terkesan sedikit dipaksakan, mendorongku untuk tidak boleh mengacuhkan sosok manis disampingku.

"tak apa... kau tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan padaku, Byun-ssi..." ucapku tenang, sambil terus mengelus surai hitamnya, mata pandanya tak lagi menyiratkan kebahagiaan, penyakit akut yang menyerangnya membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya bisa 'bahagia'. Binar mata Panda-nya tak lagi tampak...

Byun Baekhyun, adalah Hyung dari Namja panda yang menyapaku saat awal sekolah dulu dan yang kini ku ketahui adalah, Namja itu terkena penyakit mematikan yang bernama...

...Polisitemia Vera.

Penyakit darah mematikan yang setiap saat bisa merenggut nyawanya. Kelebihan sel darah merah, dan kekurangan sel darah putih. Penyakit ini lebih seperti bom waktu yang bisa kapan saja meledak.

Aku memandangi lekat wajah manis khas Panda-nya. Surai pendek yang sedikit terkembang ketika ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas bantal putih rumah sakit. Bibir peach basah yang menggoda sedikit terhalang ketika masker oksigen membungkus sebagian wajah manisnya.

Aku lupa sudah berapa lama aku menungguinya sadar seperti saat ini, 3 atau 4 minggu? Mungkin lebih.

Aku sedih melihatnya tidak mengembangkan senyumannya, tidak tertawa kecil melihat aksi konyol Hyungnya yang berlebihan terhadapnya, tidak kesal dan mengerucutkan lagi bibir Peach-nya, sedih...

... karena dia tidak menyapaku lagi...

.

.

Maaf...

Hari ini aku terlambat...

Mungkin bisa dibilang sangat, sangat terlambat...

.

.

Aku menyeret koperku, saat ini aku berada di Incheon airport. Sudah sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu aku meninggalkan Korea, karena Appa-ku ada urusan dengan seseorang dan ini menyangkut diriku. Aku kembali lagi bukan karena hal-hal kecil yang tidak penting, tapi aku kembali lagi karena merindukan Panda-ku yang masih tertidur menunggu sang pengeran datang padanya.

Aku makin gencar melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah sakit, tempat dimana Tao –Sang Panda- dirawat. Dia sudah tidur selama kurang lebih setengah bulan. Keping hitamnya sengaja disembunyikannya karena akan membuat kejutan pada seseorang –ku pikir-.

Hospital

"Uisangnim, apakah Namja yang berada di kamar 207 masih dirawat inap?" tanyaku pada seorang Dokter yang berdiri didekat pintu masuk.

"Ahhh... Tao? Dia..." ucap dokter menggantungkan kata-katanya setelah melihat lembaran kertas yang ada ditangannya saat ini. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku meminta ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Beberapa saat aku menunggui dokter itu membuka suaranya... aku memilih pergi.

Aku sedikit membungkuk dan bergumam terima kasih padanya, sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju Lift di lorong terdekat. 'Hufftt... mengapa dokter itu sangat aneh sih?' gumamku setelah sampai di dalam Lift.

207's Room

Aku menarik knop pintu itu, lalu segera melangkahkan kakiku ke arah ranjang tempat Tao biasanya berbaring. Tapi...

"Kris-ssi?...Hiks..."

Baekhyun tampak menangis sesegukkan dengan sesosok siluet yang terbujur kaku dihadapannya. Siluet itu tertutup kain putih panjang dan lebar. ... dan tampak seperti sesosok manusia...

"jangan bilang... kalau..." aku menggantungkan kata-kataku, setelahnya aku melirik dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Baekhyun yang tampak mengangguk ragu, mengiyakan isyaratku. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa kelanjutan dari perkataanku tadi...

"TAO!..."

Aku berlari berusaha meraih kain penutup siluet yang ada dihadapan Baekhyun. Air mataku menitik saat aku melihat Tao yang tak bernapas lagi...

... dia sudah kalah dari penyakitnya -Aku terdiam sesaat-.

... dia takkan pernah menampakkan binar keping hitamnya lagi padaku

... dia takkan pernah lagi bicara padaku

...dia...

DIA SUDAH MENINGGAL...

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya seluruh ciptaanmu yang bernyawa pasti akan engkau ambil...

Tapi...

Mengapa begitu cepat...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematianmu, Tao. Walau aku tidak pernah mendengarkan suara lembutmu menyapaku langsung, aku tetap menganggapmu orang yang spesial bagiku.

'Tao hari ini aku melihatu bersama anakku, Wu Zi Lian. Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya setelah kau menatapnya secara langsung' batinku sambil terus menatap lekat nisan itu, mengganggapnya sebagai wajahmu. Namanya kuambil dari nama tengahmu 'Zi'. Untuk mengingatkanku...

...betapa berdampak besarnya dirimu dalam hidupku.

"Appa? Ini siapa? Teman Appa...?" ucap Lian melihat juga nisan yang ada dihadapanku.

"iya, Chagi... ini sahabat Appa...

...yang paling dekat..." ucapku sambil melirik Lian yang juga memandangiku. Yixing melambaikan tangannya pada kami berdua dari arah gerbang paling luar Aku tersenyum melihatnya, aku berdiri. Aku mengulurkan tanganku agar bisa memegang tangan anakku.

Aku meninggalkan kompleks makam itu. Walau sesekali aku melirik nisan kokoh Tao di tumpukan ilalang pendek itu. Aku tak ingin mengabaikannya 'lagi'...

'Selamat Tinggal, Tao...'

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih Tao...

Kau telah mengajarkanku bagaimana caranya tersenyum dan bahagia...

-THE END-

Ini Fic paling gaje yang pernah ku buat...

Sebelumnya sih, gak pernah bikin ff Taoris yang Oneshot...

Tapi, karena Mood yang kurang mendukung...

... jadilan ff Gaje + alur kacau + Typo + Taoris lagi ini...

Jjang! Daebak _

Moga suka v _o


End file.
